Into The Storm
by Invader Insane
Summary: The Dark Ace couldn't be relied on to do everything, especially to destroy the Storm Hawks. This is why Master Cyclonis had to take a risk. To gamble. If it meant going out there to obliterate them herself, then so be it.
1. Decision

Oh lovely, lovely Cyclonis. For now you are my happiness…, but sadly, I do not own you or any other Storm Hawk's characters. That is Nerd Corps.

This story is a work of fiction. Fan fiction, to be precise.

-------

She wasn't angry. In fact, she wasn't even upset. No, not even the tiniest bit of disappointment darkened her lovely face. But that, my friends, is what frightened her loyal knight, Dark Ace, the most.

Dark Ace had returned yet again with a failed mission. Though this one had been the simplest of tasks! All he had to do was retrieve a few Engine Crystals, but, low and behold, it seemed as though the despicable Storm Hawks had coincidentally needed new ones.

A fight ensued, leaving Dark Ace and his few comrades in such a condition that is was hard to even escape. No one died, of course. Even if they did, they were replaceable. Not that Cyclonis _wanted _that to happen…, but I digress.

These failures had been increasing at a rapid pace. It needed to stop and stop now.

Cyclonis, surveying her dark champion, let no emotion seep into her face. She let out a troubled sigh and began her sentence.

"It seems as though you've failed again," She spoke quite calmly despite the circumstance. She watched Dark Ace's eyes fall to the ground, and his fist clench then unclench. "Can you tell me why, Dark Ace? Hm?"

"The… Storm Hawks have become more and more troublesome. I have the capability of defeating them, but they keep adding to their list of comrades. Everywhere we turn there names are being shouted with a sense of admiration. It's like a horrible disease," He muttered darkly.

"How do you suppose we fix this infection?" Cyclonis asked, gazing intently at his face. He looked up and met her gaze. "I'm supposing your silence is quite deliberation. Tell me, Dark Ace, have you a clue?"

He said nothing, only stood there, motionless now. There was a quite silence.

"Follow me," Cyclonis ordered, and began walking towards the large doors that led out of her throne room.

"Might I ask where we're going?" Dark Ace asked, glancing in every direction but still keeping pace. She ignored his question. A few Talons past by, only to be stopped my Cyclonis's hand.

"Where is Ravess?" She questioned one, a tall young man with dark eyes and even darker hair.

"She went out patrolling, Master Cyclonis," The man said, the utmost respect toning his voice. "She should be arriving back at the Landing Strip any minute now." She nodded her thanks, and the man gave a quick bow in return. His companions followed suit. They then turned to leave.

"A pity not all Talons can be that respectful and fearless," Dark Ace felt so bold to say. He made a mental note to find the name of this man and add him to his not particularly specific list of people to take on important missions.

"Hm," Cyclonis merely said. They continued on towards the Landing Strip, both incredibly silent.

Even before they arrived they found Ravess screaming at one of the younger Talons. She turned briskly and came face to face with her leader. Immediately, she straightened.

"M-master Cyclonis, what are you doing near Docking Area?" she tried her best to smile pleasantly.

"I require your Switch Blade Elite, Ravess." Both Dark Ace and Ravess gaped.

"W-what?" Ravess asked stupidly.

"I. Need. To. Use. Your. Ve-hic-le," Cyclonis drew out the words slowly, as if talking to a particularly stupid child. "I will not ask politely again."

"O-Of course, Master Cyclonis," Ravess stammered, almost completely wetting her pants. She didn't dare ask what for, but only pointed a trembling finger to where her ride sat.

Not bothering to say any thanks, mostly because the likes of Ravess didn't deserve it, Cyclonis headed to the vehicle. "I'm going to made some miner adjustments," She told the others. With that she skillfully pulled apart the engine and adjusted it's fuel cell. "It should drain a lot less power flying now and use more to… well, let's just say it'll," she laughed, "pack a punch." She placed everything back together with amazing speed.

"And what is the point of this, Master?" Ace wondered aloud.

"It's so when I use this I won't need to worry about running out of fuel or getting blasted out of the sky. Ravess, I'll _try _and supply you with a new carrier, but I can't make any promises at the moment," Cyclonis smirked, still not facing them.

"B-but, Cyclonis!" Ace yelled.

Master Cyclonis turned abruptly, fire burning in her eyes. "If you cannot complete tasks, then I will make it my mission to do so for you. Nothing will ever get done if we do not go _**forward," **_she hissed, a dark undertone suddenly coating her words. "But don't worry," she added, "you and a few specific others will take part in these actions. I know not to go parading about on my own." _At least, not anymore._ Cyclonis thought bitterly, thinking back to her mishap as the role of Lark.

"_**Prepare yourself, Dark Ace. **_We are going head on into the storm."

**------**


	2. Battle Plan

I decided to remake the second chapter. I'd like to send my apologies to StuckInTheVanillaSky. I just couldn't really content myself with so many ocs.

I do not own Storm Hawks.

---

Master Cyclonis scanned the map she had laid on the table in front of her, fingers tracing each possible route. A tiny model Condor lay in the middle of endless sky, the closest piece of land being Terra Gale. She hummed a little tune and tried her best not to flick the little Condor off the map. The very thought of doing so made her smile slightly, at least, something that looked _similar _to a smile.

After staring for a few more moments, she took out a quill and some ink. She gently drew on the map the final route she determined to take. Her eyes shimmered.

_ Yes, this is perfect._ Cyclonis thought merrily, just before rolling up the map.

The doors slammed open quite suddenly, and Snipe marched into the room. With less than a glance at Master Cyclonis, he realized he had made a grave mistake by disturbing her.

"What in God's name do you want?" She hissed with a grimace clear on her face.

"I, well, um... err…," He straightened slightly. "I want to go on the mission too, Master Cyclonis." This request was answered with a bemused expression from Master Cyclonis.

"Is that what you came rushing in here for?" She asked, talking to the man as if he were a puppy. "Well, aren't you a good boy, coming in here and asking me. You did it all by yourself too."

Snipe grinned sheepishly. "Y-yeah. I did, didn't I?" Sniped looked quite proud of himself, puffing his chest out slightly with an even bigger grin.

For a moment, Cyclonis was tempted to smash his hopes with a blunt no but decided against it. He was a simple minded man, and this would clearly bring him pleasure. It wasn't that his happiness was at all important to her. No, she just knew that if he was happy he'd work harder, and that would benefit her. This is the only reason why she said yes.

Snipe's giddy expression was annoying as soon as it came onto his face. He didn't thank her, merely began to walk, almost skip, out of the room, only to ram into the Dark Ace. Both gave a loud grunt, the Dark Ace glaring at Snipe's back as he continued to walk away.

"So, Master, might I ask what your plan of action is?" The Dark Ace said, turning to face the girl, who meanwhile brought out the map again. She waved him over.

"If I'm not mistaken," she told him, placing five little figurines all in a row on the map, "there are only five members in the Storm Hawks, not including the little monkey creature." The Dark Ace gave a grunt, which she took as a yes. "Well, that means we will only need two more people in our group. That won't be hard, I have plenty of Talons running around at my command but the problem is actually finding a _competent_ one. Face it, bulky boy and random mustache man are just not cutting it. I'll leave finding one up to you.

"Keep in mind that we are lacking an archer. Now, if you please, can you reenact how most of you battles are acted out?" Cyclonis handed a figurine of Dark Ace to himself. Where she got it and how it came into the world, he didn't know. He didn't ask, either, just raised an eyebrow.

He knew all too well that their battles were never planned. They simply just moved, not really thinking, just attacking and silently hoping it all works out to their advantage.

"Ah, well, normally I take on Aerrow, the leader, head on while Snipe and Ravess attack anyone closest to them. The Talons are the same," the Dark Ace said, silently cursing his teammates for not being more choosy.

"So one thing is always the same," Cyclonis said, placing a finger on her lips thoughtfully. "You always go for the leader. Aerrow…, and lately you've always lost," Dark Ace frowned and, seeing his expression, Cyclonis added," not that I'm any different. It seems we both hold grudges." She took one of the figures in her hand and laid it on her palm.

"Their crystal specialist is quite… difficult." She knew she was putting this mildly. Extremely mildly when saying that Piper was difficult. The girl was a downright pain in the ass. Not joining her was only the beginning. She stole her ideas and even had the damn nerve to taunt her. Oh, but when the tables were turned on Piper, that's what made it so sweet. _To have her in my hands, _Master Cyclonis thought wickedly, _would be better than any terra or sky. _She shook the image out of her head and continued speaking.

"I will take on Aerrow," She declared firmly. "I am assigning you to attack the Condor itself."

Dark Ace need not say what he was thinking. Cyclonis could feel his anger radiate off him in waves. His disappointment was in there as well, but there was a lot less of it. He glared at the figure on Cyclonis's palm. She stared up at him, reading his eyes, taking in his features.

"In time you will learn that creatures like these," Cyclonis looked back down at the figurine on her palm, "can be easily crushed," she snapped the little thing in two, _**"with a well thought out plan." **_

"We will leave tomorrow," was all the Dark Ace said in return.

_**----**_

I feel much happier with this chapter.


	3. Thrills and Desires

I do not own Storm Hawks.

-----

Cyclonis stood very still, her eyes resting on the sky overhead. It was gloomy and foreboding with many clouds swirling into the cyclone that lay in the middle of the sky. Despite the blackish clouds, there was no rain. The only real sign of weather was a warm breeze.

Cyclonis' hood was down, revealing her soft, purple hair. It blew ever so slightly with the wind. Still, she stared, not really thinking, not really feeling anything other than the cold metal bar that she gripped in her hands.

That bar was the only thing keeping her from jumping off the balcony. It wasn't so much she wanted to jump off, she just wanted a thrill. No, what she really wanted was to feel adrenaline pumping through her veins; to feel alive…, or maybe she didn't know what she wanted.

_I want more than anything to destroy the Storm Hawks, _she thought. But the words felt slightly empty. It was as if she was promising something that she knew would never happen. _It will. It will happen. _The hollow words echoed in her head, almost maddeningly loud.

"Master Cyclonis," a soft voice said from behind her. She whipped around, her hands clenched into fists.

The Dark Ace stood there, not so much as flinching at her sudden movement. His crimson eyes practically glowed in the shadows, giving him a demonic air. If Cyclonis hadn't known better, she might have thought he was actually a demon, sent from below to drag her down into the deepest depths of hell. He gave a low bow, his expression solemn. He obviously had yet to forgive her from that morning.

"I have recruited two Talons. Do you wish to meet them?" his voice was dull, almost disturbingly so. She had deprived him of the victory he so desired. Cyclonis stood there, mouth closed in a firm line, debating whether she should care or not. She did care somewhat but wouldn't let that get in the way. The battle had yet to even start.

"Just tell me their names and nothing else."

"Their names are Despen and Chris."

"… can I trust them?" This was the most important question. Cyclonis said it slowly, feeling the word _trust_ ease its way out of her mouth. It was an unfamiliar word, which bothered her. She felt her tongue go numb with the word, an after affect of saying something you had yet to utter in an incredibly long time.

"Yes, Master," the answer was immediately given. If anyone were to be trusted, it was the Dark Ace. He was by her side for a reason, you know. Cyclonis need not ask frivolous questions such as, "are you sure," or "is there any reason not to trust them." This straight answer was all she needed to trust her life with these unknown soldiers.

"Very well, Dark Ace," she glanced at him sideways, "are you all right?"

Ace was taken aback by this question, for he visibly shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He scanned the horizon, trying to tell if it was still night. In all his years at Cyclonia, that's the one thing that always stumped him, that, and the mood swings of his Master.

"I'm fine," he lied. "We should get going…"

"Is it morning already?" She asked, staring back up at the sky. Indeed, there was the tiniest sliver of sun on their sky's horizon. "Hm…, yes. Let us make our leave." She walked briskly to the door, a very surprising thing, for she had yet to sleep in the last two days.

Dark Ace followed, obedient and silent.

-

Three men stood in front of their vehicles, waiting, and each one very different from the other. One, a large, burly older man, picked his nose, completely unaware of the other two around him. He flicked his finger and looked around.

"So…," he began, not much of the conversationalist. "As you know, I'm General Snipe," he fought to think of something else to say.

"General Snipe, I believe it is best that we remain silent until Master Cyclonis arrives," another man, much shorter than the others said, his face wiped clean of any emotion. His hair was a deep maroon, and he stood at a very short 5'4". His helmet was nowhere to be seen.

"General Snipe?" The other scoffed, a young man with dark hair and inky black eyes. He wasn't as tall as Snipe, nor was he as short as the other man. "I've heard many good things about your sister, Ravess but little about you. Actually, I heard you're quite the idiot of the family."

Snipe's hand tightened around his mace, and he swung it back, preparing to smash it into the man's face. Suddenly, he felt the mace's weight leave his hand. He turned around, startled, only to see it hovering a mere inches from his face. It swung forward, hitting him square in the head and knocking him unconscious.

Cyclonis stood behind the mace, which radiated a bright red energy. Her palm was out, and the thing hung in the air for a few moments, before she clenched her hand into a fist, releasing the energy that held the mace in place. It fell to the ground with a loud clangor.

"We don't need him," she stated angrily, scowling at Snipe's unconscious form. "We leave him where he lays. I suggest you all mount your Switchblades. **_We're leaving._**"

-----------

Sorry if anyone had to wait too long. I'm just terrified of dissapointing any of you.


	4. From Bad

I don't own Storm Hawks.

A big thank-you to Xekstrin for helping me edit this. Without her this chapter would be riddled with mistakes! Thank-you!  


* * *

The Condor hovered in the empty skies above a long stretch of endless space, not a terra in sight. It was quiet, or as quiet as it would ever be, considering the loud Wallop snores and animal like grunts every once in a while. It was early, and all the occupants lay fast asleep, not to be disturbed for more than a few hours. That is, until the siren went off.

Aerrow's eyes flew open, and he was wide awake, throwing off his covers with lightning speed and changing into his armor. Radaar, his co-pilot and faithful friend, was slower then Aerrow, but just as prepared, hopping onto his shoulder as Aerrow rushed out of the room.

"Uh," came a loud groan from behind him. "Dude, can't this wait until twelve?" Finn muttered before tripping over a chair. He didn't seemed fazed though, for all he did was rub his eyes and yawn loudly, taking his time to get back up again and stretch. "I mean, seriously…"

"Well, sure it can wait!" their green-skinned pilot muttered, flashing a brief, fake smile at Finn before staring out the periscope again. His legs quaked underneath him. "If you like being crispy sky shark bait, that is! It's Cyclonians, and they're coming in fast!"

"It's not like we haven't fought off Cyclonians before!" Finn waved his hand dismissively. "I'm going back to bed."

"Oh, no you don't," Aerrow said, grabbing Finn's collar and tugging him back towards the bridge. "There's got to be a reason for them to attack this early in the morning."

"Your right," Finn added, "no one in their right mind would wake up this early." He gave another loud yawn.

"Oh, I'll give you a reason," Stork whispered huskily, "it's because they were ordered to… by the leader herself." He took one last look into the periscope and fell backwards, hands over his eyes in horror. "We're doomed."

"No way," Piped yelled as she emerged from the hallway. "She wouldn't come here herself…, not without a disguise or something. She may be crazy, but definitely-"

She was interrupted by the sound of cannons blasting and an immediate violent jerk of the entire ship.

"I suggest you tell that to her," Stork said, pointing to the window in front of them, his other hand still covering his eyes.

"Come on guys! Let's ride!" Aerrow yelled as rushed to the door before turning his head back around. "Piper, you should go wake up Junko!"

"I'm on it!" she said and moved back down the hallway.

----

It took less than a second for the two Storm Hawks to get on their rides and into the sky. After all, it was practically second nature to them. But they weren't prepared for _her_. Master Cyclonis held the look of any woman hell-bent on winning something that's rightfully hers. This look was enough to make any man shit his briefs, but they weren't men, only kids, and didn't understand the shear determination in her gaze.

Aerrow, in fact, shared the same look 24/7, and it was, to him, completely foreign when on anyone else, especially an enemy. But that's beside the point. Her eyes were directly on him, as if everything else was invisible.

"You take Blondie," she told her companions, who were two Talon officers with no helmets. "I call the red head." The men on both sides of her nodded and took off towards Finn, who was making an abrupt and panicked U-turn. The Dark Ace, on the other hand, was nowhere in sight.

Master Cyclonis was dead ahead of Aerrow, getting closer and closer by the second until she was in front of him, her eyes piercing his, both their faces paved with looks of utter fury. "Cyclonis," Aerrow hissed, and raised his daggers in front of his face. Within a second they were alight with a bright blue flame. Beside him, Radaar growled, but still sat rigidly in his seat.

"Aerrow," she spat back at him, her words venomous and lethal. She gripped her staff so tight she could feel her black nails grating into her palms.

"So, where's your lap dog, the Dark Ace?"

"Oh," she said casually, a smirk suddenly appearing on her face, "he's around." With that, she slammed her staff forward, and a surge of energy blasted forth from its crystal. Their rides clashed at the same time as their weapons, the nose of her Switchblade elite managing to crunch through some of his ride's armor with its thick, piercing tip. Aerrow barely had time to dodge, but his Skimmer's left wing was hit and in bad condition.

"Time to jump ship," he told Radaar, "keep it up as long as possible." He crouched down low, and then sprang, landing squarely on Cyclonis's right wing, completely throwing the whole vehicle off balance. The Switchblade spun rapidly, and Aerrow had to hold tight to its wing so as not to fall off. Needless to say, he was more than just a little sick when the ship finally managed to stop. Cyclonis, on the other hand, was laughing, her hand covering her mouth, and her eyes wide in a mocking manner.

"You're insane!" Aerrow yelled at her. He got up and restored his balance, leveling his blades at her with his face still set in a murderous scowl.

"I'm not the one jumping wing to wing, Sky Knight," Master Cyclonis retorted. She stood up as well, flicking the Switchblade onto autopilot, and spun her staff around so that its crystal pointed directly towards Aerrow. "This is for catching me off guard the last time we met!"

She surged forward and slammed the staff down again. Energy rolled in waves towards Aerrow; the sky knight brought both his blades up in an x-block, bracing himself against the impact as the power slammed into him. But the energy did nothing but cause his feet to slide backwards, closer to the wing's edge. The vehicle tipped again, and Cyclonis took a step back, trying to level it. Seeing his chance, Aerrow jumped and slammed his daggers straight down, aiming for her head. Cyclonis caught the blow with her staff but couldn't shove him away.

Aerrow leaned forward and whispered in Cyclonis's ear. "My name is _Aerrow._ I may be a Sky Knight, but I'm a Sky Knight with a name." He pushed his blades down harder, his eyes burning holes into hers until she finally shut her eyes.

_Do not let him defeat you_, a voice hissed inside Cyclonis's head. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to hold herself against Aerrow's strength. _Don't you dare let him kill you._

"_**Get off of me!"**_she screamed and with that scream something inside her changed. Like a puzzle piece suddenly falling into place, something just _clicked_ inside her brain. Either that or something vitally important suddenly snapped. But I suppose it just depends on your point of view.

Master Cyclonis's body went slack. Her eyes were open, staring ahead yet vacant. Her pulse slowed down to a soft, steady thrumming.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

Aerrow knew what bad was, and in his short life of high-flying action he'd seen firsthand just how bad "bad" could get.

This, this was _bad_.

So it was only reasonable for him to assume that this could only get worse.

And it did.


End file.
